


Little Things #11

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You try to help your boyfriend who's tired of walking.





	Little Things #11

The Ginkgo trees look special today so you’re grateful that your nature loving boyfriend asked you out for a walk. Jaebeom isn’t really outgoing; your dates would be just walking around, having a picnic, or at a quiet café somewhere near. Aside from valuing privacy, he also thinks that dating means healing, so you should go somewhere you can relax.

“Should we rest a bit? We’ve been walking for a while,” he says with a little tug on your hand.

“I’m not yet tired though,” you tell him.

He just nods, prompting you to stare at him. You’ve known Jaebeom and him being quiet means his answer is half-hearted. You look at his feet, the way they're almost dragging from the ground.

“Do you want to rest?” you ask back.

“Huh? No, I’m fine,” he tries to lie.

You suddenly let go of his hand, making him frown. You move to crouch in front of him, making him stop walking and stare at you in confusion. “Hop on.”

“What?”

You look back to give him a playful smile. “Hop on, grandfather. I’ll give you a piggyback.”

Jaebeom’s thoughts are in disarray. His baby is offering him a piggyback? What universe is this?

“Come on. I exercise, you know. Maybe I can lift you up to the benches. Look, it’s just about twenty steps ahead.”

“Don’t be silly,” he can only say. He doesn’t know how to decline you politely. He knows he shouldn’t make it seem like he thinks you’re weak.

“I promise I’ll tell you if you’re too heavy. Just try to get on my back. For a change.”

He looks around. Some passersby are looking at the two of you, most are cooing at how sweet they look like. Your stubbornness is not new to him, so he has no choice but to play along and get out of the strangers’ stares.

He puts his arms on your shoulder and leans on your back. He hasn’t even properly lift his feet.

“Woah,” you can’t help but say when his weight hits you.

“See. I’m not that light,” he whispers by your ear since his head is close to it.

“I didn’t know. I thought you’re just an oversized teddy bear,” you reply while straightening up.

Jaebeom moves to let you stand straight but he doesn’t let go. His hands are still linked in front of you, so it looks like he’s giving you some kind of backhug.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” you ask.

“Maybe we should walk like this so I can hide my face. I don’t want to read ‘JB of GOT7 is abusing his girlfriend’ on the headlines tomorrow morning.”

You laugh, knowing very well how embarrassed he must be right now, despite acting as if it’s a joke.

You look beside you and see the same strangers Jaebeom noticed earlier. They’re just giving you gushing looks, not really judging ones. You give them a smile. “This is my boyfriend and he’s tired. I just wanted to help him since he carries me when I’m tired. Too bad he’s too tall and handsome.”

The girls giggle while you hear Jaebeom groan.

After they comment about how sweet you two are, you start walking to the promised bench, dragging Jaebeom behind.

“Say, can we come here again sometime? I think I love this place,” you say, admiring the Ginkgo trees again.

“Yeah, sure. Just don’t offer to carry me again or something. I’ll take care of you.”

“Okay. I’ll find a way to take care of a big baby some other way.”

Jaebeom just snuggles on your neck in response.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
